Doesn't Love Me Back
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Tony has fallen for Steve but Tony is positive that Steve will never love him back However, after some meaningful advice from everyone's favorite Doctor Tony is thinking about changing his mind. Longest Fanfiction I ever wrote! Tony/Steve Stark/Rogers M/M Slash Love!


**A/N: Heey again, it's me! This is only my second Fanfiction about Steve/Tony but I feel like I am starting to really enjoy this couple :D. I want to thank: "****Just Another Stony Fan" for the very meaningful comment on my other story! She/He really inspired me to write another one so if you are reading this right now this story is dedicated to you in a way and I hope you enjoy it and if you don't then I am sorry . If it makes you feel better this is the longest Fanfiction I ever wrote! **

HEADS UP: THIS TAKES PLACE ON A FLYING AIRCRAFT WHERE THE AVENGERS WERE STAYING DURING THEIR NEWEST MOVIE!

"Shouldn't you be working with ?" Steve wandered behind Tony, envy dripped from his voice. It was obvious to Steve that he wanted to be able to converse with Bruce and Tony.

"...Shouldn't you be modeling a new pair of tights?" Tony snapped, not even looking at Steve, immediately he felt guilty but he wouldn't admit it. To say the least, Steve was taken aback; Tony and him have always bickered but never had Tony seem so harsh.

"... I'm sorry if I disturbed you" Steve was too surprised to muster a good comeback; he just started to stride away in a daze. After a moment of debating in his mind, Tony sighed and began to speak again,

"No don't be... I'm just being rude." Tony slumped his shoulders as Steve stopped walking, inside Steve's mind he was arguing with himself if he should walk back or leave. Finally Steve made the choice using his heart and walked next to Tony.

"I take it you've been troubled lately" Steve assumed as he mimicked Tony and stared out the window.

"I love a guy named Sam, but he doesn't love me back." Tony stated bluntly, his mind was running through the possible outcomes of his statement.

"...A guy named Sam..." Steve mentally tried to grasp all that he heard. A guy? He never knew that Tony was gay. He thought for a moment and decided that he didn't care; he never really had to think about the topic before.

"How do you know that he doesn't love you?" Steve finally inquired, staying away from the gay topic for Tony's comfort.

"Well, you're a straight guy, I think, what would you think if you found out I had a crush on you?" Tony questioned Steve. After a moment of thinking Steve answered.

"I really wouldn't mind... I'd just feel bad because I would have to live with knowing that you like me but never will be able to have me, because after all I am straight." Steve remarked as he looked over at Tony. For a second Steve thought he saw Tony wince at what he said. Finally, for the first time in their conversation Tony looked over at Steve and Steve nearly gasped. Tony had tears running down his face and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh." Tony said blankly.

"I think I am going to go to the bathroom now." Tony told Steve with an emotionless tone.

With that statement Steve watched Tony disappear from the room. Something inside of Steve tore and Steve could've sworn it was his heart.

Tony walked briskly to the bathroom with his head down; he was too ashamed of himself to let anyone see him.

Tony nearly barged into the bathroom as soon as he got into the room he locked the door. He put his palms onto the sides of the sink, leaning against them.

He then looked at himself in the mirror and he felt mortified for letting Steve see him in such a pathetic state, or should he say 'Sam'. Tony could've punched himself for coming up with such a stupid name that was so close to his real crush's name.

Ever since he laid eyes on Steve his heart ached with desire. Tony nothing more than to hold Steve in his arms, stroke his hair, and kiss him.

The harder Tony tried to hold back the tears, the more came. Finally Tony backed up against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He just let everything go. Tears ran down his cheeks, his whole body shook and racked with shame and hurt.

Tony wasn't sure how long he was like that but he didn't really care until a thought hit his mind. What was the rest of the team thinking? He just disappeared for over an hour. Tony shakily got off the floor and began to wash his eyes and face. His eyes were still lightly red but he decided he was satisfied. After fixing his clothing he walked out of the bathroom and into the lab where Dr. Banner was working.

"Where have been? You said you were going o relax then you disappeared for three hours?" Dr. Banner asked nervously and worriedly.

"Oh, I accidently fell asleep." Tony faked a sheepish look and walked up to where Dr. Banner was working.

"I have a question for you." Tony told Bruce, as if he was asking for permission to ask.

"Ask away." Dr. Banner said mindlessly as he worked.

"How would you tell someone that you like them if you knew that they would never love you back?" Tony asked after a pause.

"Why are you asking?" Bruce looked up at Tony with curiosity in his eyes.

"Why does it matter?" Tony retorted back, Bruce shrugged but continued to work.

"Listen, I am asking for a fri-" Tony started speaking but Bruce interrupted him.

"No you're not." Bruce cut him off as he looked at Tony with a serious face.

"Fine I'm not…" Tony mumbled with defeat.

"How do you know that they will never love you back? Love works in mysterious ways." Bruce replied to Tony's earlier question.

"It's… complicated." Tony informed Bruce with a sigh.

"No its not. You love straight Steve and think that he will never love you back." Bruce simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! No! Never! It's just… Well… No!" Tony became flustered.

"I already know you're gay, it takes one to know one if you know what I mean, and I see how you look at Steve but I also see how Steve looks at you." Bruce declared with a normal tone.

"What do you mean how Steve looks at me?" Tony was intrigued and wanted to know more about what Bruce was talking about. Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting them back on.

"Steve thinks that he likes you with friendship, a weird friendship that he can't he can't explain. He's never experienced these feelings before. I'm sure he has never thought about the topic of being gay before. He's confused and isn't sure what he feels and wants. He was from an earlier time when people didn't talk so freely about being gay, it's much more lax now, and he still has the idea of a typical family with a man and woman with kids stitched into his brain. However, the way he looks at you isn't with friendship but love. An unidentified love that he has never felt before." Bruce finished his speech with a comforting squeeze on Tony's shoulder as Tony tried to soak all of what Bruce what told him into his mind.

"So to sum that whole brilliant speech up…" Tony trailed off. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Steve is confused and doesn't know it but he has a crush on you too." Bruce spoke "But I wouldn't mess with him about this or do anything radical. If you try to come onto him it would be like flirting with a straight man, which in case you have never done before, is a really bad thing to do." Bruce warned Tony.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Talk. Tell him the truth. The whole truth." With what Bruce said still in his mind Tony thanked him and left to find Steve.

Meanwhile Steve was in his room thinking about the conversation he had with Tony. He felt bad because he hadn't meant to make Tony cry by what he said. He had never seen Tony cry before and it left Steve with an unsettling feeling.

For some reason it made Steve feel even worse that Tony was crushing on someone. However, Steve was unaware why it made him feel miserable. He always had liked Tony even when he was being a jerk. All he ever had was friendship but for some reason, Steve yearned for more.

Not until today had he ever thought about someone being gay and now he can't stop thinking about it. He knew he wasn't gay but for some reason it still bothered him. He supposed it was normal for someone like him to question it.

Steve was ripped away from his thoughts as he heard the sound of someone knocking at his door.

"Come in" Steve spoke as he sat up on his bed.

"I would love to but your door is locked." Steve froze when he heard Tony's voice from behind his door.

"Oh right. Sorry!" Steve replied back as he got off his bed and opened the door.

"Hey, Can I come in?" Tony asked as if nothing happened earlier that day.

"Sure." Steve quickly replied as he stepped away from the door so Tony could come in, he closed the door behind Tony.

"I just wanted to apologize for what you saw today…" Tony trailed off as if to let Steve remember what happened that day.

"No, don't be. It's ok, I am just sorry that I made you upset." Steve apologized as well; neither of them looked each other in the eye.

"You didn't make me upset... I was just… doing some heavy thinking that made me a little emotional." Tony told Steve not sure what else to say.

"Steve... you know how I told you about a guy named Sam…. Who I like" Tony added the last part after thinking.

"Yes…" Tony noticed Steve became uncomfortable but Tony knew it was now or never.

"Well… I said his name was Sam but his name was really Steve. The guy is you." Tony looked at the ground wishing he could just disappear.

"You like… me?" Steve pointed to himself even though Tony wasn't even looking at him.

"Yes. I'm sorry Steve, please don't despise me, please I just-" Tony began to ramble but Steve stopped him… with a kiss. They kissed for a while before pulling away.

"Tony, I am going to be honest, I don't know what I feel right now but what I do know is that I feel something for you that I can't stop or define." Steve told Tony with grief.

"It's ok Steve. I feel the same way for you."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Steve."

With those words Steve and Tony kissed again.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story! It was a pain in the ass to edit xD I hate editing and I probably made a few stupid mistakes in this one because of its length! Please review Thank you all! **


End file.
